A Wonderful Yet Strange Dream
by Little halo 12
Summary: Hikaru falls asleep and has a very interesting dream. HikaTama and mention KyoKao. Rated T for language.
1. Hikaru

**A/N this is my first HikaTama fic please be nice. Tell me what you think though. This is yaoi so if you don't like then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

I woke up and found myself in the music room. "What am I doing here?" I asked aloud. I looked around at the pink walls of the host club I was on one of the blue couches. I slowly looked around the room wondering why I was here. I stopped when I heard my name.  
"Hikaru?" The voice was familiar with familiar confusion. I looked over at the other side of the host club. There he was the blond idiot prince.  
"Boss? What are you doing here?" Tamaki walked over and sat across from me in one of the couches that the customers usually sit in.  
"I could ask you the same thing." He looked at me with such confusion. It was sorta cute... I did not just say that! Am I okay? What's wrong with me. I looked at the blond idiot and then leaned back in my seat. After a couple minutes of sitting in silence I threw my head back. This was boring just sitting there. I kinda figured this was a dream so I smirked and stood up. Walking over and sat next to Tamaki I looked at.  
"Boss..." I whined like Kaoru dose sometimes. "I'm bored..." He looked at me the confusion changed into nervousness. I had practically done everything but sit in his lap. He scooted a couple inches away from. I frowned.  
"W-what do you want to do?" He asks cautiously. I grin and scooted closer to him. Getting closer and closer to Tamaki I can see him tense up. Before I had realised it Tamaki and I we're only a couple inches apart. I saw Tamaki's cheek turn pink but I also felt my face heat up. I watched Tamaki reach up and place his hands on my face. He pulled my closer to his.  
"Boss what are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure but something is telling me I should go for it." I didn't say anything else because I knew what that something was I could feel it as well. He pulled me down and I softly pressed my lips against his. His lips were soft and warm. After a couple of minutes he broke the kiss. I didn't notice it but my face had heated up. I pulled away from him and set back in my seat. Neither one of us could look at each other.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, and turning around in my chair. I guess I fell asleep at my desk studying or something. Kaoru, my very annoying brother had just woken me up from an enjoyable dream. Although I can't really remember it so much. Hmm... I wonder what it was about. The only thing I remember about it is that it had the Boss in it.  
"Geez Kaoru you freak out too much."  
Kaoru huffed."I do not. You were saying Milord's name in your sleep." I heard Kyoya's voice come from the phone Kaoru had in his head.  
"Kaoru are you okay? Is everything Alright?" Kaoru sighed and quickly answered Kyoya.  
"Yes but I got to go can you call me back later?" Kaoru sounded as almost sad to let Kyoya go but I wasn't going to bring it up.  
"Okay Kaoru I will. Love you." Kaoru smiled and held back a squeal.  
"Love you too. Good bye." Kyoya said his good and Kaoru ended the call. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at me. I wasn't going to give up easily. I shook my head, "Was not."  
Kaoru, being as persistent as he was would not drop it. Besides it bad enough that I know I was dreaming about Tamaki but I didn't need my twin telling me about it.  
"Did too. I heard you say Tamaki-simpi's name." I leaned back in my chair. "Kaoru I think your hearing things." Kaoru scoffed at this.  
"I am not." He turned around and stomped his foot. "I'm not crazy..." He said this under his breath but I heard him. Smirking I got out of the chair and walked over to him. He was standing in the middle of our room. I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's neck.  
"Of course you're not." I said rather lovingly. Kaoru blushed a light pink. My smirk grew even bigger. I moved my hands to his face and turned him around to have him face me.  
"I sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." I told him and he looked down and shook his head.  
"No, I'm sorry I bugged you on it." I smiled at Kaoru. He is just so cute, Kyoya better take care him because if doesn't then he is gonna get. I shrugged,  
"Its nothing, now enough about me..." I walked over to the bed and patted. Letting Kaoru to sit next to me. He nodded and did what was told of him. Looking at me, his eyes were questioning me.

"How are you and you're boyfriend doing?" When I asked this Kaoru grinned like one of the fan girls from the host club, when they are daydreaming about the hosts. Kaoru look like he was gonna squeal like a giddy high school girl, but he kept it in. "Perfect. Amazingly perfect." Kaoru's grin turned into a huge smile. "Everything is going great." Kaoru laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling the smiles stays on his face as if it was glued on. I smiled at my brother.

"That's great Kaoru." He nodded. At first I didn't like the idea of letting Kyoya having my brother, but Kaoru is happy so I'm glad. Kaoru ended up getting Kyoya before I had the chance to tell Haruhi how I felt, so I'm a bit jealous. No I would say it but yes jealously is there. Although I'm happy for him. I'm glad he was able to move on with his life unlike me who can't even get a simple girlfriend. Kaoru went on and on about Kyoya. Suddenly Kaoru stopped talking about his 'Amazing' boyfriend and looked up at me. He turned on his side.  
"Are you really gonna ask Haruhi on a date again?" I looked at him like duhh. Why wouldn't I I'm sure not gonna lose to the boss. I couldn't get my words out right so I just nodded. Kaoru sighed. "I'm just saying you might want to try someone easier like Milord." I was lost in thought until my twin had said this.  
"Wait what?" I asked. I hoped I was just hearing things and my brother really didn't just say that. Kaoru shook his head and giggled.  
"Never mind. Just forget it." I looked at him funny for a minute and then sighed.  
"Whatever..." Kaoru smiled and then his phone went off. He sat up and then jumped off the bed.  
"I'm going to hang out with Kyoya for a little bit okay." Kaoru grab a jacket from the back of the chair on my desk. I nod and waved.  
"Alright. Love you. Have fun and be careful." Kaoru and smiled and walked over to me. He kissed my cheek and headed to the door.  
"I will. Love you too. I will be back in alittle bit." Kaoru walked out the door and went down stairs. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore I laid back and looked up at the ceiling. The longer I laid there the more tired I started to feel. My eye lids felt heavy and before I knew it I had closed my eyes.

I found my self falling asleep again. When I woke up I was back in the host club again. Sitting back on that couch next to Tamaki. I look around confused.  
"I'm back here again?" I ask.  
Tamaki looked at me and shrugged. "You left for a little bit and came back it wasn't for too long though." He said as I nodded.  
"Oh ok I see." Tamaki nodded. For some reason he look so mature. So... God what the hell am I thinking? I slapped my hands to my face. "Man..." Tamaki looked at me confusion was on his face once again  
"Did I say something?" He asked. Some of his bangs fell into his face. It was so adorable. I looked up at him. The look on his face was some what cute. Shit! Shut up now! Dammit! I ended up getting up too fast and banged my kneed against the table in front of Tamaki and I.  
"Dammit" I groan and fall back on the couch. I feel my head being placed on a lap. Tamaki's hand lightly lays on my head and pets my hair. I feel my face heat up again. "Tamaki?" I look up at him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling he was humming softly. I could tell that the blush was a deep shade of red and no longer pink. He opened his eye and notice what he had done. He moved his hands away and looked the opposite direction.  
"Sorry." I sit up, trying to get rid of the blush. Although I was failing miserably.  
"N-no it's fine." Tamaki beams. "Cool." His smiles was so cute!... What did I just say? Geez I starting to wonder if Kaoru is rubbing off on me. I'm starting to sound like. I looked at Tamaki his face was alittle red. I notice him open his mouth but close it.  
"Do you want something Boss?" I ask kinda curious about what he could want. Tamaki just shook it away. He shook his head.  
"It's nothing don't worry about it..." He looked like he really wanted to say what he wanted to say but he kept it to himself. Now I really wanted to know. But why? Why do I care so much. This is the Blond Idiot Prince were talking about. Why am I worried about him?... Eh screw the little voice inside my head.  
"But You have me interested now." I smiled at Tamaki who had looked at me for a minute and looked away again. I could only see the side of his face but that was so red some one could have mistaken it as a stop sign. I chuckled at that note. Finally after what seemed like forever Tamaki finally said,  
"C-could we like... Do what.. We did.. You know... Like what we did earlier." I smiled again. I have never seen this side of Tamaki before it was different but cute. I carefully climbed into Tamaki's lap and pulled his face close to mine. I pressed my lips gently against his soft lips. I soon wanted to deepen the kiss but before I chad the chance I felt a warm tongue glide across my bottom lip. I smirked into the kiss. I opened my mouth to let Tamaki's tongue in. I felt his tongue bump mine. I took control of the kiss trying to savory the taste. It was so sweet. I would never thought I would dream about Tamaki. After a couple of minutes we broke the kiss and I rested my head on Tamaki's chest. I could hear his heart beat. We soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N I released that this is a bit vidid for a dream but it just wouldn't work if it wasn't that way. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue, should I stop? Please let me know.**


	2. Tamaki

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Again let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. Also again there is yoai so like don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

I woke up to Antoinette licking my face. I tried to stop the golden retriever that was licking me by putting my hand to protect my face. Sitting up I push off Antoinette and look around my room. Maybe I fell asleep in the host club and Kyoya had called someone to drop me off at my house or something because I thought I was in the 3rd music room with Hikaru... Never mind that I throw the blankets when the retriever jump off of me.  
" your gonna be late for school if you don't get up soon." My maid and chef Maezono Shima (appears in episode 10 and chapter 74) called from down stairs. I quickly got up and got dressed and grab my bag. Opening my door I let Antoinette free to run down the stairs, I walk out myself and was greeted by all the different maids and chefs. After like twenty minutes I was out the door and in a limo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

School actives were fairly easy, so after the last bell rung I head up to host club. When I opened the door Kyoya was already there, of course. He is so head of everything. Even now when he is dating the younger Hitachiin twin, Kaoru. I truly didn't trust that at first. I thought it was just some trick that the twins were up to but Hikaru didn't know what was going on either. Speaking about Hikaru he was in my dream last night I wonder why though... Anyway I set my bag down in the chair that was across from Kyoya. I relies that there is like no way I could actually be dreaming about Hikaru... He most likely a side-bit part in my dream anyway... I would like to thing so anyway...

Moving my bag and setting on the floor I look at Kyoya who was quietly typing away on his computer.

"Mama..." I said softly hoping he didn't actually hear me. Of course though him and his ears like a hawk.  
"What is it Daddy?" He didn't even look from his computer screen. That was so like him. With faint laughter I tried to form my words.  
"Why do we have dreams?" I looked away in might he look at me funny. He looked up from his laptop. He looked as if he hadn't really thought on the question much.  
"Well it goes all on what you believe. Many seem to think that we dream because our mind has no control he body isn't doing. Others believe that we dream what we really want but it's so deep inside that can only come in a dream. For an a example a dog lover who really wanted a cat may dream about having a cat but he wouldn't say that because he was a proud dog lover." Kyoya closed the lid of his laptop and look at me with such interest that it sent chills down my spine. "What would you ask such a question?" ...Oh great. He asks why. Well of course he asks why. He is the Shadow King that must know everything about anything. Sighing I lean back in my chair. I looked at my watch. Club actives don't start until another hour so I did had time to tell him but I'm starting to wonder if it's a bad idea to do so.  
"I had a dream last night that I don't really understand." I started off hoping he would catch on that I didn't want to explain but he just sat there waiting me to finish. Not to think about it Kyoya was always like this. Waiting till the end to say something. Moving my blond hair out of my face like continue on. "Hikaru and I were here together... Just us... Alone..."  
I saw the small smirk that appeared on the Shadow Lord's face. Why couldn't he be typing on his computer or something. It seems a bit out of character at the moment although I maybe still asleep right now. Either way I continue to explain to Kyoya all what happen in the dream... Even the kiss... By the end of it all Kyoya sat there quietly. After what seem like forever Kyoya finally asked.  
"Was it a bad dream? Did you not like it?" When he said that I couldn't help my self and let out a small whimper. Did I like the dream? What kind of question is that? Yes of course I did. I loved it but I can help that there was no way I could actually say it aloud though... I let my head hang and I finally after a long while I nodded.  
"But isn't that bad?" I asked.  
"No it was just a dream so I wouldn't worry about it so much. After all it was just a dream." Kyoya opened his laptop and begin to type way again. I lay my head on the table. The cool glass felt good on my cheeks, which were extremely hot and I bet the color of a cherry. I didn't even look up when the door of the host club opened.  
"The scary thing is that I enjoyed the dream." I heard Hikaru's voice fill the fairly large music room.  
"Why should that be a bad thing I thing it sounds interesting. Oh Kyoya!" Kaoru's voice come closer so I sat up. I kinda wished I didn't because when I did I saw Kyoya and Kaoru lips locked into a passionate kiss. I wanted to gag. Geez here in the music room out so public.  
"Oh come on you two get a room." Hikaru stepped to my right said rather grossed out by the scene in front of him. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable. I tried to hide it as best as I could. Kyoya broke the kiss and looked at Hikaru, his hand in Kaoru's.  
"On the contrary Hikaru, technically this is a in a room compared to being outside." Kyoya said with a smirk rested comfortably on his lips. Hikaru scoffed, it looked like he was trying to come up with a good come back but it wasn't working out so well. I stood up from seat.  
"I think he means not in front of everyone." I said trying to match Kyoya's ego. Which is actually really hard. I heard Koaru chuckled.  
"Y-yeah! That's what I meant!" Hikaru jumped up. Kyoya smiled and opened his mouth but before words come Kaoru spoke.  
"Well there is only two of you and I most certainly wouldn't can't you two everyone." Kaoru had a little sneer in his tone. I figured it was the fact that he was the only one that could interrupt the Shadow lord when he was about to speak. Hikaru scoffed and then grabbed my hand. It was warm... I felt my face heat up. I looked up and saw Koaru and even Kyoya with a shocked looks on their faces. Hikaru raised my hand alittle said.  
"You guys believe that you are the most popular gay couple in all of Ouran just because even the guys like you guys." Hikaru grinned. "Why don't we have a contest. Kyoya and Kaoru vs Tamaki and I. Which one had the most fans. We will have a voting booth as well." I looked at Hikaru and then to Kyoya. Anyone could see the profit smile that was on his face. I gulped knowing full well that Kyoya would agree to the idea.

"Sounds very profitable." Kyoya thought about the idea for a minute and then smiled softly. "What do you think Kaoru?" Kyoya asks as Kaoru grin.

"Sure sounds fun." I could feel Hikaru's hand slightly trembled. I'm not sure why though... I looked at Hikaru. How the hell are we going to out beat Kyoya and Kaoru? Even the guys of Ouran approve their relationship. Plus the fact that I have never had thought of Hikaru in that way before now... Hikaru looked at me.  
"We each have three days to practice a routine before the voting." Hikaru said and took my hand and smiled. "We can do this." Without saying anything I just nodded. I wasn't really sure that it was even possible to do this but I hope this will work... Finally I said a smiled alittle.  
"Yeah. I think so too." I said and then stood proudly.

**A/N: when it came to Kyoya's speech about dreams I had to look it up and I also asked a few of my friend about what they think so if I'm wrong or disagree about what he said I apologize if it sounded one sided.**


End file.
